Master Chief (Flamezone17)
Character Info Master Chief Petty Officer John-117, commonly called the Master Chief, is a fictional character and the main protagonist of the Halo universe, created by Bungie Studios, and is a playable character in the trilogy of science fiction first-person shooter (FPS) video games Halo: Combat Evolved, Halo 2, and Halo 3. Outside of video games, the Master Chief appears in the novels Halo: The Fall of Reach, Halo: The Flood, Halo: First Strike, and Halo: Uprising, and has cameos in Halo: Ghosts of Onyx and the Halo Graphic Novel. He is voiced by Chicago disc jockey Steve Downes in the video games in which he appears. General Information Taunts Up Taunt: Master Chief pulls out a Assault Rifle and smacks his hand with it, in a taunting matter. Down Taunt: Master Chief says, "Don't Worry Cortana, I'll get us outta here." Side Taunt: Cortana falls out of Chief’s Helmet, then Chief picks her up, and puts her back into his helmet. Entrance A Hornet drops Master Chief off at his starting point, then flies away. Kirby Hat Kirby gets Master Chief's helmet. Moveset Standard Special Gun (1%-50%): A flash of yellow appears on Master Chiefs back and 1 of 5 Weapons appear on his back, Pistol: If you get the Pistol, you can move around freely, and Every time you press the special move button, it fires a round, which deals 3%-5%. You can aim up and down, like a cracker launcher. If you get a headshot, it deals exactly 10%. You can only fire 5 rounds. This has a 50% chance of appearing. Assault Rifle: If you get this gun, Master Chief stands in place, and fires his machine gun for 3-5 seconds. You can aim up and down. The rounds only goes 2 Master Chief's in front of Master Chief. You could get 1%-40% damage, but you got to be pretty pro with it to get 40%. This has 25% chance of appearing. Sniper Rifle: Master Chief can move around with the Sniper Rifle, much like the Pistol, but a teeny tiny bit slower. Master Chief can only fire 2 rounds; each round deals 17%-25%. Like every other gun, you can aim it up and down. If you get a headshot, it deals 35%. It has a 10% chance of appearing. Rocket Launcher: You can move around with the Rocket launcher, you go a little bit slower though, and you can aim up and down. You can only fire 2 shots. Each Rocket explodes when it hits anything. The explosion is like the size of Kirby. It deals 13%-22% and has high knockback. This has a 10% chance of appearing. Spartan Laser: This is exactly like the item, Spartan Laser. You move with this gun, rather slowly. You wait like 3 seconds for it to charge, then fire a big red laser the size of Kirby, until it hits a object, or goes off the stage. It deals 30% if hit in the body, 50% if hit in the head. 5% chance of appearing. You must wait 20 seconds to use this attack again. Side Special Grenade Throw (1%-10%): Master Chief pulls a Grenade out of the side of his suit, and throw it foreword. Each Grenade has 25% chance of appearing. Frag Grenade: Once Master Chief throws this on the ground, it will explode after 1-3 seconds. It has the same explosion radius as a Rocket, but it only deals 7%-8%. Plasma Grenade: This is a glowing grenade that sticks to heated objects. In smash bros, it only sticks to people, everything else it just bounces off of. If sticked by a Plasma Grenade, you cannot get it off, instead it explodes in a flash of blue, dealing 6%-10%. Spike Grenade: This is a long pointy Grenade. It sticks to ANYTHING, Walls, items, people, anything. If it sticks onto a person, after 1 and 1/2 seconds it explodes, spikes are blown into your body, dealing 8%-9%. If stuck anywhere else, it explodes and the spikes scatter around the stage for 1 and 1/2 seconds, dealing 1%-9%. Firebomb Grenade: This is a grenade, shaped like a giant black tic-tac, with a red glow in the middle. When thrown, it explodes into a ball of fire, dealing 5%-7%, but leaves you with a burn effect for 3-5 seconds; the burn does 1% per second. You have to wait 10 seconds to use this attack again. Up Special Hornet Carry (?%): Master Chief releases some of his energy shield, to keep him floating in the air, while a hornet from the background comes and picks him up. You can freely control the Hornet for 4-8 seconds. The Hornet has 25% stamina, and if it loses 25% then it explodes and deals 10% to Master Chief, and anyone near by. If attacked while releasing his energy shield, Master Chief gets hurt like regular, but also loses 10% because his shields were low. It takes about 3 seconds for the Hornet to get to Master Chief. Down Special Equipment Throw (5%-21%): Master Chief throws foreword a special object called equipment, which makes cool changes to the battle. All Equipment is evenly common. Bubble Shield: Master Chief throw foreword a brown object with 4 metal legs to stand it up, then expands when it hits the ground to a yellow lit up object, making a yellow "Bubble" around it. Projectiles bounce right off this "Bubble" but Players can pass right through. Deployable Cover: Master Chief throws foreword a long sliver gray object, then expands into a blue cover shield. It is as tall as Master Chief. If hurt 25% it turns yellow, if hit another 25% it turns red, another 25% and it's toast. Unlike the Bubble Shield, it only protects the front from anything. Flare: Master Chief throws a Metal Sphere foreword, with yellow lines in the middle. It turns the whole screen white, distracting everyone, for 2-5 seconds. Portable Gravity Lift: Master Chief throws foreword a purple object with bright blue lines in the middle, and it expands into a purple stand with a big blue stream of gravity, which when you go into it, it lifts you up really high. Power Drain: Master Chief throws foreword a metallic ball, with blue stripes on it. Then it expands, and turns completely blue, and makes a big blue force around it. People who stay in this force get 5% every 1 and 1/2 seconds while standing in it, whether MC, Friends, or Foe. Regenerator: Master Chief throws foreword a Object which has 4 metallic leg to stand it up, and a green triangle on the top. Then it turns green, and releases a green force field, which Heals 5% every 1 and 1/2 seconds, rather it be MC, Friend, or foe. Trip Mine: Master Chief throws foreword a metallic disk foreword, then the top turns orange, and starts beeping. Once someone gets near it, it will explode and damage the person who triggered it 14%-21%. You can only use this once per stock. Final Smash Scorpion (?%): A Pelican drops off a Scorpion and Master Chief jumps into it. This works like Fox's Landmaster, but cannot flip, or jump, but it has a very powerful cannon, and a machine gun. You use the machine gun by pressing and holding the attack button, it automatically aims at the closest opponent. You fire the Cannon by pressing the Special button. The Cannon explodes on contact with anything. External Links Official Submission Page on the Mercurious Website Original Topic on the Mercurious Forums Category:Characters Category:Halo